


Carnival Night

by Maluucious



Series: i was supposed to sleep [4]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Aristocracy, Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romantic Fluff, fancy gowon, rebel olivia hye?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluucious/pseuds/Maluucious
Summary: "If you could do anything, what would you do?"
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Series: i was supposed to sleep [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930534
Kudos: 59





	Carnival Night

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY THIS WENT OUT OF CONTROL!  
> I wasn't supposed to write this small work but i've succeeded to show @Luminee how cute hyewon were and she pointed out one of the images from the yyxy era seemed very accurate for an au... So here I am, instead of sleeping!  
> I really hope you'll like it, even though it's not much!! <3 
> 
> Have a nice day I love y'all <3

"With the lights on, it feels like we're on top of a magical world."

While the raven-haired was talking, her gaze lost in the sight of this city illuminated by the festival, Chaewon couldn't help but look at her with amazed eyes. Even being far from her guards, on this balcony, seemed unconventional, forbidden. Her father would have gone crazy to know that his precious little daughter was nowhere to be seen in the festivity, choosing to escape the crowded place with a reckless girl. 

Unlike Chaewon, who was considered as the perfect daughter, with good education and good manners, a delicate face enhanced by some long and soft blonde hair, pink cheeks, and lips like a rosebud, the girl next to her was challenging the thoughts of an older generation. With her luxurious white suit, the only girl wearing pants during the carnival's festivity, Hyejoo stood out from the crown. Chaewon had already heard from her a few times before meeting the girl. Her family was well-known to be new in town, as the king had named her father the region's magistrate. And, despite his formal position, the latter's son and daughter had been known because of their uneasiness to fit into the area's standards. 

"Where do you find the strength to do what you want?" Chaewon asked in a hesitating voice, still staring at the girl who pouted at the question, thinking. 

"It's easy. Just do it." 

Everything seemed easy with Hyejoo. Compared to her, Chaewon felt extremely weak, without any real reasons. Perfect to follow the orders of people who did not care about her, great enough to keep her status and her family's reputation, she often felt as if her ribcage was blocked. She was unable to breathe, unable to live peacefully without struggling when the world was swallowing her. Yet she stayed because she had no other choice. She stayed because she didn't know what else to do. It was all she had ever known. 

"You say this as if it was nothing," Chaewon chuckled. 

Hyejoo turned her head towards her to place her under her spell. The intense dark gaze, that usually looked bored around the dignitaries, seemed to sparkle under the lights of the festival. The blonde couldn't hold her smile back as she noticed it, making the other's lips stretched softly. Surrounding them, the music of the streets was becoming more and more joyful, while the piano from the function hall seemed boring, classical, but also reminding them they weren't supposed to escape on this balcony. They should have been with the other guests. Hyejoo should have joined her older brother, both of them noticeable in the room with their silky black hair and intense eyes that let everyone succumb in an endless fall. Chaewon would have been by her father's side. 

Instead, they were standing on the balcony of the office of the blonde's office, as she had stolen the key to a servant, the most audacious risk she had ever taken. Under Hyejoo's stare, she felt powerful. She perceived the softness hidden behind the opaque shadows, something that was reserved for her only. She perceived the support in the small smiles, that were usually so ironic towards others. 

The raven-haired didn't stop looking at her, curiosity dancing in her charcoal eyes. 

"If it was nothing," she started while tilting her head to the side, "what would you do?" 

The question caught Chaewon off-guard at first. She looked at her with a surprised gaze, searching for an answer, trying not to be affected by Hyejoo's unbothered look. The latter seemed pretty determined to know what was going on in the blonde's mind, letting her take the time to form her words, to imagine the shape of her dreams. 

On another side, Chaewon could only feel lost at what seemed like an enigma. What would she do? Surely not let others decide for her as much as they did until then. She envied the permissiveness of the raven-haired's father and the detachment of her brother who had soon understood he had no right to have any power over the younger. Chaewon would have liked that. She would maybe get out of this trap that was the life of the aristocracy. She wanted to discover what was ahead, the good like the bad things. She wanted to understand how privileged she was, how useful she could be by using her status. All of that was deep answers, a serious one that Hyejoo seemed to have guessed at the first sight of a little girl sitting on a golden bench of the magistrate's ministry, a few months ago. 

She was full of hesitation when she let her gaze wander over the other's face. She drew mentally the round eyes sparkling with interest and the red lipstick staining his lips, a bold choice compared to the delicate pink enhancing Chaewon's. From afar, Hyejoo looked way older than she actually was, and only her still round cheeks could betray her young age. Yet, Chaewon thought she looked more adult than her. She looked more real, far from the image of the living doll of the blonde, fierce and curious, delicate, and impetuous. 

The warmth of a discreet flush became perceptible when he finally talked, as low as a whisper lost in the ambient music, so low that she thought the other didn't hear her bold words. 

In any situation, she would have not been able to imagine the punishment for such a statement. She would have been locked up, for sure, considering the shiver going down his spine when Hyejoo's hand searched for her fingers. The forbidden feeling was tempting, alluring, enchanting. 

_ "I would kiss you."  _

The sky was starless on that night, yet the fireworks of the carnival had lit up the darkness, amazing the eyes of hundreds of people celebrating in the streets. The different manors were also filled with music and dance, with gossips and subterfuges, yet none had been filled with the freedom taking over the population. If not for the two figures interlaced on the balcony, delicate blonde and black locks floating around each other, dancing with the night breeze, while pink and red met, in the discretion of the taboo. Only their jewels would shine with the reflection of the fireworks like their eyes did when they parted away, breath still echoing against' one another's lips, but smiles soon crackling as they hid in the night the delicacy of their embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! 
> 
> (@topazionmoon on twitter)


End file.
